WPLQ
WPLQ is an ABC affiliate that serves the Chiefland, FL market. It broadcasts on Channel 4 (digital channel 52). Station History WPLQ signed on the air back on May 13th, 1984 and signed on originally as an independent. It remained as an Independent for merely 2 years until 1986 when the newly formed FOX Network signed on. WPLQ then switched affiliations to be with the FOX Network and remained as a FOX affiliate for nearly 30 years until late 2014 when the fictional tv stations realignment occurred. WPLQ switched affiliations for a second time with WIYR to become Chiefland's ABC affiliate. WPLQ has since remained with ABC as of January 2015. On May 27, 2016, Raycom Media announced they would purchase WPLQ from Media General. The sale was completed on November 20, 2016. Logos WPLQ 1990.png|WPLQ logo from 1990-1993 WPLQ new.png|WPLQ logo from 2014-2016 Website History *www.wplq.com (1996-2003) *www.wplqfox4.com (2003-2007) *www.fox4chiefland.com (2007-2015) *www.abc4chiefland.com (2015-present) News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *TV-4 Newscheck (1984-1986; only had news updates then) *Fox 4 News (1986-2015) *ABC 4 News (2015-present) Station Slogans *We're The Ones! (1984-1986) *Fox 4, Chiefland's Most Watched (1986-1992; general slogan) *Always Informing You (1986-1992; news slogan) *Don't Let Fox 4 Weekends Pass You By (1987-1988) *Fox 4, This Is The Year (1988-1990) *It's on Fox 4! (1990-1992) *The 10PM News Team! (1992-1998) *Everybody Knows It's on Fox 4! (1992-1993) *Fox 4, You're Watching It! (1993-1994) *It Could Only Happen on Fox 4 (1994) *Fox 4 is Kickin' It! (1994-1995) *Fox 4, Cool Like Us (1995-1996) *Non-Stop Fox 4/Fox 4, 12 Years (1996-1997) *Just One Chiefland...Just One Fox...Fox 4 (1997-1999) *If It's Really Special, It's On Fox 4 (1999-2002) *Coverage You Can Count On (1998-2006) *Fox 4 Now (2002-2005) *Fox 4 is Be There (2005-2006) *Where LOCAL News Comes First. (2006-2011) *So Fox 4 (2008-2015; this was the last slogan before switching to ABC in 2015) *Chiefland's Most Watched Primtime News Leader (2011-present) Current On-Air Staff Michael Pears - News Director *Lisa Williams - anchor; weekday mornings "ABC 4 News Good Morning Chiefland" and "ABC 4 News Midday" *Tori Lawson - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 6, and 11 *Blake Gandis - anchor; weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 6, and 11 *Sara Steele - anchor; weekend evenings ABC 4 StormTeam Meteorologists *Chad Feldman - meteorologist; weekday mornings "ABC 4 News Good Morning Chiefland" and "ABC 4 News Midday" *Rick Lewis - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 4, 4:30, 5, 6 and 11 *Phil Navarrete - meteorologist; weekend evenings ABC 4 Sportsdesk Team *Scott Pickley - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 11 *Miranda Huff - sports reporter; weekend evenings Current On-Air Reporters *Kelly Stokes - general assignment reporter *Sandra Dees - general assignment reporter *Jennifer Cattleman - general assignment reporter *Jill Morris - general assignment reporter *Marissa Brown - general assignment reporter *Chris Bumble - general assignment reporter Category:ABC affiliated stations Category:Channel 4 Category:Chiefland, FL Category:Florida Category:Former independent stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1984 Category:Former Fox network affiliates Category:Raycom Media